Command Vault
Command Vault is a small room in the Pirate Command sector of the Space Pirate Homeworld. It appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description This room is an enclosed chamber that holds the X-Ray Visor. Locking mechanisms contain the Visor in a small canister held in the ceiling. If all the nodes of the lock are hit simultaneously, it will deploy the canister on a mechanical arm from the ceiling, allowing the Pirate to obtain it. The room is accessed by a small tunnel that leads across the Phazite covered south wall, and down to the floor. The vertical part of this tunnel has a Spider Ball Track for ascension. A Pirate X-Ray Pad to the north of the room can activate a rail on the ceiling that will allow Phazon pods to be carried into the room. This terminal can only be interacted with users in possession of an X-Ray vision system. The Phazon pods will move through the room via the rail, but can be detached if they are hit by a strong enough blast. A large storage shaft of these Phazon pods can be seen to the north of the room. Finally, a small tunnel that has been blocked off by Phazon growths is the only means of exit from this room besides the other entrance. Role Samus enters the room through the ventilation system of the Command sector. These shafts lead through the majority of the complex. Samus then can use her Seeker Missile to unlock the canister containing the X-Ray Visor. When Samus obtains the Visor, a shroud of smoke will encircle her. After she has obtained it, she can then use the control terminal to allow the Phazon pods to cycle into the room. Samus can then fire at one to detach it, which will in turn destroy the Phazon growth covering the exit hatch. Connecting rooms *Command Station (via Morph Ball tunnel) *Defense Access (via Morph Ball tunnel) Inhabitants *Pirate Surveillance Drone Items ;X-Ray Visor: A combination lock contains the X-Ray Visor. Samus must use the Seeker Missile to release it. Scans ;Growths :"Hardened Phazon is invulnerable to your weapons, but a strong impact could probably destroy it." ;Pirate X-Ray Pad :"Control terminal operates the conveyor system. Unable to operate with standard visors." ;Pirate X-Ray Pad (used) :"Conveyor redirection complete. Control terminal can no longer be used." ;Bars :"This section of the conveyer rail appears to be movable. Connected to nearby terminal." ;Phazon pods :"Tank contains raw Phazon. Substance is highly volatile and will explode if disrupted." ;Switches :"Switches operate a locking device for important pirate technology. They must be hit simultaneously." Trivia *When Samus obtains the X-Ray Visor she appears to be breaking the fourth wall, as she stares at the screen, gasping. This hints that she is able to see the player through the screen. *The large shaft of Phazon pods in the room seems to be identical to the one Dark Samus appears in during the game's opening cutscene. Gallery X-Ray_Visor_Corruption.jpg|X-Ray Visor item form. In-game_joke_X-ray_visor.png|Samus obtains the X-Ray Visor. Category:Rooms Category:Pirate Command